Konspirasi Oishi
by lineiyuan
Summary: "Hhh..." Tezuka menghela nafas panjang, "Kok cuma gara-gara Oishi punya pacar, masalahnya jadi membesar kayak gini, ya?" hehehe update chapter 2! Yuk dibaca...
1. Reaksi

Konspirasi Oishi

A fanfiction

By me :)

* * *

Nei: watdehel, akhirnya saya ngebela-belain bikin akun ffn (selama ini cuma jadi silent reader atau non-login person aje) dan ngepublish fict karena geregetan pengen bikin ff satu ini… Cuma karena sayang kalau cuma jadi koleksi pribadi, akhirnya, yah, dipublish juga deh.

Oishi: Judulnya Konspirasi Oishi banget, nih? (sweat drop)

Nei: Iya. Abisnya, waktu menulis fic ini, lagi heboh-hebohnya kasus orang-sok-intelek yang make-make kata konspirasi, labil ekonomi, dst dst itu sih. Hahaha

Momo: Linei banyak bacot, mending langsung mulai ajah ficnya napah?

Nei: Wets, selow Mo, tapi tau, deh… yang bakal punya peran penting di fic ini *toel2 Momo* ups spoiler. Wkwkwk, okedeh lanjuuutt…

* * *

Warning: well, OOC abis, ada OC juga… Tapi bukan SeigakuxOC kok, saya nggak gitu suka harem ataupun reverse harem, hehehe. Apalagi yang perlu diwarning ya? Kyknya cukup aman untuk dibaca anak 13 tahun ke atas karena nggak ada yaoi, sho-ai, yuri, sama lemon lemonan. Kalau ratingnya salah, benarkan plis… pairing? Seorang-member-regular-seigakuxOC (tidak membantu, orz…) yah, dibaca sendiri aja. Hehehe

****** : bhuuu… padahal chapter ini gue sebagai OC kan belom nongol!

Yaaah, sabar, dong ******-san, namanya juga prolog (mane ade prolog hampir 2k?) terserah dah.

* * *

Disclaimer: PoT bukan milik saya. Saya cuman pinjem karakternya doang, abis Konomi sensei nggak pernah menistakan karakternya seperti ini, sih. Saya kan jadi geregetan.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reaksi

Sore itu di lapangan tennis Seigaku sedang berlangsung latihan rutin, baik member regular dan non-regular masing-masing berusaha sangat keras untuk meningkatkan kemampuan tennisnya. Mereka berlatih sejak bel pulang Seigaku berdering dan hanya matahari yang hilang ditelan gelapnya malam yang menjadi penanda usainya latihan mereka.

Lelah? Jika mereka memiliki cita-cita dan semangat yang tinggi, tentu kata lelah tidak akan terdapat di dalam pembendaharaan kata mereka. Terbiasa oleh latihan yang berat, para pemain regular Seigaku adalah yang biasanya pulang paling terlambat, hingga sekuriti sekolah mengomeli mereka karena harus ikutan pulang terlambat.

Kecuali hari ini, heh. Seorang regular tampak bersiap-siap menyudahi latihannya. Kedekatannya dengan Tezuka sang buchou menjadi senjata pamungkas jikalau ia ingin menyudahi latihan segera, entah karena keadaan mendesak atau kemalasan. Namun Tezuka tahu benar, jika ia adalah seorang pemain yang berdedikasi tinggi, bahkan diantara para regular. Tezuka cukup percaya bahwa semua kata yang terucap dari mulut sahabatnya adalah keadaan aktual yang dapat dipertanggung jawabkan. Tidak terkecuali kali ini, dimana Oishi dengan ekspresi agak aneh meminta izin untuk menyudahi latihannya segera. Ada urusan yang harus diurus segera, katanya.

Kepergian Oishi di tengah-tengah latihan rutin membuat Inui sang maniak data, atau istilah gaul yang dipakai Momoshiro di fict ini: kepo, bertanya-tanya. Selepas kepergian Oishi ke ruang ganti untuk membereskan perlengkapannya, Inui langsung menghampiri Tezuka.

"Oishi tumben duluan."

"Hm." Sang buchou sibuk memperhatikan kinerja anak kelas satu yang memungut bola.

"Ada apa?" Inui tidak sabaran, langsung menembak duduk perkaranya kepada Tezuka, sambil membuka buku catatannya yang biasa ia bawa, kitab kepo, kalau boleh mengutip Momoshiro.

"Ada urusan yang harus dia urus sekarang juga." Jawab Tezuka seadanya. Dia memang tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal urusan apa, di mana, dan dengan siapa Oishi akan berurusan. Memangnya yang punya julukan _Mother Hen of Seigaku _itu siapa?

"Benarkah?" Inui membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kalau Oishi yang itu, 50% pasti urusan penting yang—menyangkut keluarga, misalnya?" Gumamnya sambil sibuk mencatat.

"Eh? Terus kemungkinan 50%nya lagi ke mana?" Momoshiro yang berada di dekat mereka ikut _nimbrung _sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hmm… who knows? Oishi juga manusia, 10% dia berbohong, hanya ingin pulang karena kecapekan, 10% dia ternyata sedang terlibat misi penyelamatan apapun deh, 5% karena ada tayangan televisi yang ingin sekali dia tonton"

"Huaaa—jangan-jangan Oishi senpai maniak drama?" Momoshiro mendramatisir suasana. Sebenarnya yang maniak drama siapa? :-/

"25% sisanya…" Inui menghela nafas ikutan ngedrama, "…masalah laki-laki normal lainnya? Pacar, mungkin?"

"Pssshh…" Kaidoh yang sedang berlari pelan ke arah Inui-Tezuka-Momoshiro mendengus, terdengar geli? Meremehkan? Well, who knows?

"Ha! You almost got me, Inui senpai!" Echizen yang sedang sparring dengan Fuji di lapangan tennis tepat di depan mereka nyaris gagal mengembalikan bola yang diumpan Fuji. Rupanya dari tadi si junior ini menguping pembicaraan mereka?

'Hmm… ternyata Momoshiro, Kaidoh dan Echizen juga kepo.' Catat Inui buru-buru di bukunya.

Sementara regular lainnya sibuk membicarakan Oishi di lapangan, Kikumaru tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan partner doublenya itu di ruang ganti.

"Lho? Oishi? Tumben sudah mau pulang, nyaa…" Ujarnya sambil memakai kaos regularnya. Agak terkejut juga, karena lawan bicaranya hanya membalas dengan senyuman kaku.

"Iya… ada—ah, urusan." Oishi yang terlihat gelisah buru-buru menyambar tasnya, kemudian memakai seragamnya dan mengecek hp-nya. Kikumaru mengamati partnernya dengan bingung.

"Uwa, penting banget, ya? Sebentar lagi penyisihan wilayah, lho." Kikumaru mengobrak-abrik bawaannya, mencari raket yang akan dia gunakan.

"Eh—iya." Oishi menjawab bingung. Sejurus kemudian, perhatiannya teralih pada layar hp miliknya, dan Kikumaru yang memiliki penglihatan tajam menangkap semburat merah tipis pada—pipi Oishi?

'Oishi sedang sakit, nyaa?' Batinnya khawatir. 'Pantas dia pulang duluan.'

"Duluan ya, Eiji."

"Ah, oke~" Kikumaru tersentak, "Cepat sembuh ya, Oishi-nyaa!" Pintu ruang ganti yang sudah tertutup, membuat Oishi tidak dapat mendengar doa dari sahabatnya. Kikumaru pun tidak ambil pusing, dia segera berlari menuju lapangan tennis. Waktunya latihan sudah berkurang banyak karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya di kelas, maka ia pun tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi. Agak terkejut juga, karena sesampainya di lapangan tennis, Kikumaru menemukan Inui dan Momo yang sedang berbincang intens—'pair yang aneh'—dengan Kaidoh yang sepertinya tidak terlalu konsentrasi berlari—'wah, memang nggak takut dengan amukan buchou?'—bahkan buchounya sendiri menampakan ekspresi tertarik pada hal yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Inui-Momo—'walaupun tipis sekali, tetap nyaris datar seperti biasa!'—Fuji yang kesal karena konsentrasi Echizen terbelah dua—'sepertinya Ochibi hanya sekadarnya mengembalikan bola Fujiko? Pantas Fujiko terlihat bete, nyaa…' Kawamura? Oh, dia sedang nge-burning di lapangan pojok, memberi 'pelajaran' pada anak kelas dua yang berpotensi jadi regular tahun depan, jadi nggak begitu ngeh sama keadaan lapangan tengah yang isinya kebanyakan mahluk kepo.

"…ini ada apa, sih?" Kikumaru bertanya polos dengan suara yang agak keras sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Tezuka cs yang sedang menguping prediksi-prediksi Inui tentang fukubuchou yang sedang menghilang.

'Kikumaru juga kepo. Tapi yah, emang itu karakternya, kan?' Batin Inui, teuteup nulis di bukunya, dong!

"Yo, Kiku senpai!" Sapa Momoshiro ceria, "nggak apa-apa, kok. Latihan rutin seperti biasaaa…" Si jabrik langsung pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan peregangannya, menatap horror ke arah buchounya.

"Yosh." Kaidoh yang sadar akan kode dari Momo juga kembali berkonsentrasi pada langkahnya. Merasa merinding seketika, Echizen kembali berfokus pada Fuji yang akhirnya lega karena masalah nggak penting ini selesai.

"Inui punya data baru yang cetar membahana, ya?" Tebak Kikumaru asal sambil menghampiri Inui dan Tezuka yang bersisian berdirinya. "Umm, siapa yang bisa aku ajak sparring, ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lapangan tennis.

"Iyap." Inui menjawab sekenanya.

"Pemanasan dulu, Kikumaru." Tezuka mengingatkan. Kikumaru ber-yeah lalu ikut-ikutan Momoshiro peregangan.

"Hoo… tentang apa kali ini?" Kikumaru bertanya sambil meluruskan kakinya, kemudian membungkuk dan mencoba menggapai ujung kakinya dengan tangannya.

"Absennya Oishi hari ini." Jawab Inui pendek. Kikumaru sekarang berlari-lari di tempat, bersiap-siap menyusul Kaidoh yang sedang mengitari lapangan.

"Hoo—Oishi memang sedang sakit, nyaa… kasihan sekali, tadi ketemu di ruang ganti, mukanya merah." Sahut Kikumaru, terdengar agak khawatir—separah itukah sakitnya Oishi, sampai jadi perbincangan di latihan rutin?

"Hah? Sakit?" Momo tidak tahan untuk berkomentar—kalaupun nanti buchou menghukum lari keliling, pasti Inui senpai dan Kiku senpai ikut juga, jadi nggak sendirian deh!—"Katanya ada urusan?"

"Janjian sama dokter, maybe?" Kikumaru menjawab asal, "Eh dia lagi nggak cedera, kan, nyaa?" Katanya mendadak khawatir.

"Kikumaru." Panggil Inui sok serius, "Bisa jelaskan bagaimana proses memerahnya wajah Oishi?"

"Hah?" Kikumaru menghentikan aksi lari di tempatnya, heran. "…karena terkonsentrasinya darah ke wajah Oishi? Biasa disebabkan kalau orang lagi demam, kan?"

"Hahaha!" Momo ikutan berhenti melakukan peregangan tubuhnya, "Bukan itu, senpai. Maksudnya…"

"Kalian. Lari. Sepuluh. Putaran!" Tezuka tidak tahan juga untuk menghukum ketiga rumpiers di dekatnya tersebut, karena akhirnya Tezuka sadar, bukan hanya dia yang teralihkan konsentrasinya, bahkan sekarang Fuji ikut-ikutan nguping pembicaraan trio Inui-Momo-Kiku, hanya Kawamura yang masih taat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai regular.

"Ck." Momo berdecak kesal, tapi buru-buru lari menjauh dari Tezuka ketika dilihatnya sang buchou bersiap untuk menambah putarannya.

'Tezuka masih cukup terlihat seperti biasanya. kontrol emosi yang menakjubkan, heh?' Selesai menulis itu, Inui segera menyusul Momoshiro bersama dengan Kikumaru.

"Psst, Kiku senpai! Maksudnya, apa tidak ada gelagat mencurigakan dari Oishi senpai sebelum mukanya memerah?" Bisik Momo setelah agak menjauh dari Tezuka. Kikumaru mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah!" Kikumaru mendadak teringat, "Kalau nggak salah, pipinya Oishi memerah setelah melihat ke… hp?"

"Oh?" Inui mengangkat sebelah alisnya—ini data baru buatnya, hal-hal apa sajakah yang dapat membuat seorang cowok umur 15 tahun tersipu saat melihat hpnya?

"Mm? Kenapa, Inui?" Kikumaru masih tampak _clueless _walaupun sepertinya Momo yang biasanya lebih lemot membaca situasi darinya sudah bisa menerka apa isi pikiran Inui.

"Presentase Oishi punya pacar meningkat jadi 65%."

"UAPAAAHH?" Teriak Kikumaru ekspresif—atau setidaknya, dia pikir hanya dia yang berteriak.

"Hah?" Kikumaru yang tadi ikut berteriak baru sadar, sepertinya tadi itu bukan hanya suaranya? Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling penjuru lapangan tennis, dan benar saja, bahkan Fuji dan Echizen yang sedari tadi khusyuk menekuni bola yang terombang-ambing antar sisi lapangan mendadak berhenti, ikut ke dalam teriakan-nggak-nyangka-Oishi-punya-presentase-pacaran-yang-lumayan-gede berjamaah tadi.

Kecuali seorang cowok yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan tengah, yang sebenarnya gila-gilaan menahan hasrat kepo yang ternyata diam-diam tumbuh dalam dadanya hingga akhirnya menggerogoti setiap inchi hatinya pada saat ini. Namun demi mempertahankan image stoic yang disandangnya, dia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kontrol emosinya untuk menahan teriakan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. Namun mata tak dapat berdusta, karena sang buchou ikut-ikutan Fuji membelalakan matanya seketika, refleks, sih.

"Gawat! Gawat! May day! May day!" Kawamura yang tadinya nggak ngeh dengan sekelilingnya, bisa teralih juga perhatiannya karena teriakan berjamaah yang dilakukan Seigaku mendadak.

"Kalkulator elo lagi error, senpai?" celetuk Kaidoh, terdengar nggak rela banget kalau fukubuchounya terancam punya pacar. Inui menggeleng singkat.

"Nggak, masuk akal banget, malah." Elak Inui. Nggak rela dikatain kalau kemampuannya menaksir data menurun.

"Semuanya! Kumpul!" Komando Tezuka tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia terdengar… cemas? Tak lama kemudian, semua anak Seigaku berbaris rapi di depan sang buchou.

"Nggak usah baris formal gini, duduk aja." Tezuka menambahkan komandonya. Terdengar gumaman bingung dari anak-anak Seigaku yang terpaksa duduk _ngemper_ di lapangan tennis. Tezuka berdehem wibawa, membuat anak-anak itu tidak berani lagi mengeluarkan suara—yaiyalah, kalo dihukum lari 50 laps, cape kali.

Setelah semua perhatian tertuju padanya, Tezuka memecah kesunyian dengan "Baik, Inui, silahkan dipaparkan data yang baru saja kamu temukan."

Yah, GUBRAK! Sekarang seluruh anggota klub tennis sweat-drop bebarengan—ternyata Tezuka buchou juga kepo, toh?

Inui menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, menampilkan smirk menyebalkan ala Inui—'Menarik, Tezuka bisa kepo parah juga ternyata.'

Inui merangsek ke depan, menyejajarkan posisi duduknya dengan Tezuka. "Masalah Oishi, ya? Hmmm…"

"Apa yang membuat elo bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu, Nu?" Kikumaru bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, berasa lagi kelas aja nih.

"Fakta-fakta yang gue dapat memang menunjukan seperti itu, sih." Jawab Inui cueks, "Jadi, beberapa hari ini, gue…"

* * *

(flashback Inui version)

"Loh, Oishi? Kok lo di kelas gue?" Protes Inui pagi itu di kelas 3-11. Heran, Oishi tampak membenamkan wajahnya di meja sebelah meja Inui biasa duduk. Agak lama berselang, Oishi baru menunjukan mukanya pada Inui.

"Hah? Ngomong apa lo? Ini kan kelas gue!" Oishi membela dirinya, terus karena suaranya agak keras, doi jadi menarik perhatian siswa lain yang berpikiran sama seperti Inui—'Ih, itukan Oishi kelas 3-2, kok nyasar di mari sih?' mengumpul di sekitar Inui-Oishi, membuat Oishi sadar dari kekeliruannya karena melihat wajah-wajah yang tidak familiar dengannya.

"Eh, mampus!" Oishi gelagapan, "Ini kelas 3-11 ya? Ya ampun, gue baca angka belakang 3 nya kayaknya mirip angka romawi, jadi salah!" Oishi langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu membungkuk minta maaf ke teman-teman sekelas Inui karena sudah mengganggu mereka pagi-pagi. Tanpa melihat Inui, Oishi langsung cabut menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Inui yang dahinya berkerut kebingungan.

(flashback selesai)

* * *

"Hah? Masa gitu doang lo bisa menyimpulkan kalau Oishi senpai sedang demam cintaaa?" Momoshiro protes, dirinya sedang berekspektasi akan cerita lebay nan dramatis, namun ternyata…

"Oishi sepertinya sedang intens memikirkan hal lain, sehingga salah masuk kelas." Inui mengabaikan protes Momo, "Kan, aneh. Masa Oishi yang itu, bisa salah kelas?"

"…masa Oishi senpai ngomong 'mampus' sih?" Protes Echizen, Inui lantas menjentikkan jarinya.

"Nah, ini!" Inui melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, "Kalian ngerasa gak sih, kalau Oishi jadi agak… manly?" Ucapannya barusan hanya ditanggapi Seigaku cs dengan 'Haah?'

"…dia jadi lebih blak-blakan, sok cuek, dan ngomong rada asal?" Fuji angkat bicara.

"Hah? Kok gue gak ngerasa, nyaa?" Kikumaru tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Fujiko tau dari mana?"

"Jadi, ceritanya…"

* * *

(flashback Fuji version)

Malam itu, Fuji baru pulang dari bimbingan belajar yang dia ikuti—iyalah, udah kelas tiga gitu—rute pulangnya selalu melewati sebuah toko buku kecil yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Selain karena tempatnya kecil, buku-buku yang dijual juga bukan buku umum, melainkan buku-buku aneh seperti '365 Hari Membuatnya Jatuh Cinta', 'Cara Ampuh Memikat Gebetan', sungguh tempat yang tepat untuk para jones (jomblo ngenes) mencari wejangan dalam mengejar cinta.

Fuji, yang mengaku kalau dia—Tampang, oke! Otak, oke! Olahraga, dewo! Mau gak laku juga susah—walaupun pengakuan sepihak, sih… tapi setidaknya Fuji menyadari kalau dia tidak perlu mendatangi tempat seperti itu untuk mendapat wejangan, seharusnya malam itu bisa dengan santai melaluinya tanpa melirik kepo ke dalam toko buku tersebut.

Namun apa daya, ekor matanya secara ajaib menangkap bayangan familiar berjaket regular seigaku di dalam toko buku itu. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Fuji melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, dalam hati bertanya-tanya 'Siapakah gerangan anak regular yang se-desperado ini dalam mencari jodoh?'

Momen keajaiban kembali terjadi, sesampainya di dalam, Fuji tidak menemukan jejak sosok familiar berjaket regular seigaku tadi. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah buku yang terbuka, berada di bawah rak etalase buku yang dijual.

'Hah? Udah jones, ke sini bukan buat beli buku, tapi cuma buat numpang baca?' Fuji tak percaya, lalu memungut buku yang terbuka itu, kemudian membaca isinya. Buku itu berjudul 'Guide to be Manlier for Dummies' lihat judulnya saja, Fuji udah sweat-drop. Semakin bertanya-tanya deh, tensai itu.

(flashback selesai)

* * *

"Apa hubungannya, Fujikooo?" Protes Kikumaru gemas nan frustasi—ini lagi latihan rutin apa forum curhatnya mamah Inui sih?

"Hubungannya…" Fuji berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar, "di dalam buku itu tertulis kalau perempuan suka sama laki-laki yang _manly _banget, daaan ciri-ciri manly yang barusan gue sebut itu juga tertulis di sana."

"Kok senpai hapal?" Echizen tidak tahan untuk bertanya "Jangan-jangan senpai bukan cuma baca, tapi beli, ya?" Ledek Echizen. Fuji menghela nafasnya panjang—I'm called tensai for nothing, duh!—Iya sih, ingatan Fuji kan nggak lemah-lemah amat, masa tensai pikun?

"Eniwey, ciri-ciri yang dijabarkan Fuji sepertinya bisa dijadikan bukti yang bisa dipercaya, udah gitu kayaknya cocok sama perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada ibu kita Oishi." Kata Inui sambil mencatat info dari Fuji ke bukunya. "Enimoar kuessyon?"

"…" Echizen yang notabene gede di Amrik rasanya pengen nyambit senpainya yang sok english pake raket yang dipegangnya—telingakuuu! Rusak sudah gegara engrishnya Inui senpai!

Melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari regular termudanya, Tezuka langsung menyela, "Baik, kembali ke posisi masing-masing!"

"Lho, kesimpulannya apa, dong, Tez?" Inui protes, "Moso' bubar gini aja?"

"Hmm, besok gue bakal tanya-tanya ke Oishi mengenai obrolan kita hari ini." Kata Tezuka yang langsung mendapat protes berupa bisik-bisik dikalangan anak klub—jadi buchou mau taunya sendirian aja, gitu?

"Protes!" Kawamura yang baru kedapetan ngomong sekali, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Demi mendapat komentar yang kaleman sedikit, Fuji langsung merebut raket yang sedari tadi digenggam Kawamura. "—err gini, Tez, kayaknya masalah ini sangat pribadi. Nggak baik, lah kalau kita bicarakan rame-rame begini, dan jangan ditanya juga ke Oishinya, karena dia bisa malu, siapa tahu dia punya alasan sendiri—" Fuji yang nggak tahan mendengar ceramah Kawamura langsung menyelipkan raket ke genggaman cowok berkepribadian ganda itu, "—OOHHH KITA GEP AJA SEKARANG SI OISHI SIALAN! MASA DIA DAPET PACAR NGGAK MAU NGENALIN KE KITA-KITA!"

"Ini isi hati Taka senpai?" Momoshiro bergidik ngeri. Keadaan berlangsung dengan cepat, tiba-tiba Kawamura sudah menodongkan raketnya ke depan hidung Tezuka. Yang ditodong tetap cool, seolah sudah terbiasa, padahal yang nonton adegan ini udah pada nahan napas, takut si buchou meledak dan mereka ikutan kena ampasnya.

"Tezuka!" Seru Kawamura, "I demand you, sudahi saja latihannya! Ayo kita buntutin Oishi—" Fuji kembali mencabut raket di genggaman Kawamura, "whoops, sorry Tez."

"Fujiko iseng banget, nyaa…" Komentar Kikumaru sambil mengurut dadanya, mencoba bersabar. Fuji malah ber-hihihi iseng.

"Duh, gegara Taka senpai, gue jadi kepo beneran pengen ngebuntutin Oishi senpai, nih!" Kompor Momoshiro, yang mewakili pikiran sebagian besar anggota klub.

"…I dare you, I double dare you." Mendadak terdengar suara horror Tezuka, diiringi dengan aura pembunuh yang sangat terasa. Merinding seketika, latihan rutin Seigaku hari itu terpaksa dilanjutkan.

* * *

-tubikontinyu-

Echizen: TO-BE-CONTINUE !

Nei: Iyadah, nyang lagi sensi gegara tokoh utama di tenipuri tapi malah nggak nongol banyak di sini… wahahahaha (disambit Echizen pake twist serve). Chapter depan bakal muncul OCnya, kukasih bocoran deh (copy-paste chapter 2)

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam panjang berseragam Hyotei itu menatap Oishi dengan mesra. Yang ditatap hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah, tidak berani membalas tatapan maut dari pemilik bola mata coklat tua di hadapannya.

"Watdehel! Oishi senpai beneran punya pacar!" Kaidoh berusaha keras biar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang berlangsung di depan matanya, apalagi saat Oishi dengan malu-malu menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Cewek cantik? Rambut hitam panjang? Doh, apa gak ada lagi ciri-ciri itu cewek yang lo inget?" Momoshiro menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi karena kepo. "Ciri-ciri yang lo sebutin itu terlalu umum! Gue juga punya banyak kenalan yang ciri-cirinya kayak gitu!"

"Aargh… geser, dong! Gue juga mau lihat!" Para regular yang lain pun akhirnya terpaksa dan dipaksa untuk membuka jalur intip lagi, "HAH? ITU KAN—"

* * *

Nei: itu apa? Apa itu? Apa ini apa itu? Kenapa OCnya sok misterius? Karena saya maunya kayak gitu… hehehe. Nggak, ding. Karena OCnya juga punya hubungan dengan seorang anak Seigaku. Saya cuma pengen para readers juga merasakan kekepoan yang sama dengan para regular seigaku, gitu… semoga saja berhasil, ya?

Inui : Apa? Hubungan dengan anak Seigaku? Lah, jadinya ini fanfict cintrong segitigong?

Nei: Hmmm, pertanyaan yang menarik. Saya sadar kalau OC begini bakal rawan mary-sueness yang berlebihan, tapi di sini saya sih bakal berusaha keras untuk tidak menampilkan mary-sue. Tenang aja, saya bersumpah kalau OCnya bukan cinta pertama Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, dan siapapun lah yang hilang lalu balik lagi buat mengejar Oishi yang akhirnya bikin tokoh yang katanya jadi cinta pertamanya galau, dan si OC bisa ngeremehin si pangeran-pangeran tenis ini karena skill tenisnya luhawr biazaahh; lebih jago dari Echizen, otak jenius lebih dari Fuji, power lebih burning daripada Kawamura… meh, itu cewek apa mahluk jejadian? Oh ya, dan seisi fict gak akan jatuh cinta ke si OC ini. Saya sih pengennya si OC ini bisa masuk jadi kayak murid biasa aja, yang mungkin bisa diterima masuk ke dalam keluarga PoT dengan wajar… walaupun kayaknya nggak bisa, sih.

Kritik dan saran, harap dilampirkan dalam review… ya?


	2. Aksi

Konspirasi Oishi

A Prince of Tennis fanfiction

By me

* * *

Nei: yeaaahh are you redeh for this chapter? (ngomong sendiri) soalnya saya punya kejutan lain selain nongolnya OC yang (mungkin) tidak disangka-sangka… yaituuu… fanfic ini chapter depan tamat. Yeah, just three shots, baby. But no worries, karena kisah cinta Oishi dan pacarnya ini bakalan ada sequelnya, hahaha… karena temanya berbeda, jadi saya putus aja ceritanya, gitu lho…

Inui: yeee kalo gitu ini teh namanya belon tamaaatt!

Nei: Huhuhuuu iya amfuuun… eh kite mulai aja ya? Itu anak-anak Seigaku udah pada standby di posisinya masing-masing tuh.

* * *

Warning : OC, OOC, kata-kata sumpah serapah… apa lagi, ya? Ohh, typo, grammar rusak, slang language, sok bilingual, mohon dimaapkan.

Disclaimer : Takekon senseeeii saya numpang pinjem karakternyaaahh… iya, nanti dibalikin, kok. Kecuali si Momo, udah saya awetin pake aer keras, tuh.

* * *

Chapter 2: Aksi

Masih di hari yang sama, sepulang latihan rutin yang nyaris jadi ajang buntut-buntutan, Kaidoh langsung pulang. Setelah makan malam dan membiarkan makanannya tercerna sedikit, cowok abege itu berniat untuk jog malam, sesuai dengan diet yang dianjurkan Inui kepadanya.

'Pagi jogging, istirahat siang jogging, sore pas latihan jogging lagi, malem jogging lagi.' Kaidoh mengikat tali sepatu larinya, kemudian sesampainya di halaman rumahnya, dia melakukan pemanasan sebentar, 'Apa gue masuk klub atletik aja?'

"Fssshh…" Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kaidoh mulai berlari-lari kecil mengitari RT nya. Karena lingkungan rumahnya agak jauh dari jalan raya, makanya udara di sana nggak begitu nista karena asap knalpot.

Pukul sepuluh malam, Kaidoh berniat untuk pulang. Tapi karena haus, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke minimarket sebentar, selain untuk beli minum, juga mau beli majalah sport edisi terbaru, dooong. Bukan majalah aneh-aneh, suer deh! Sesampainya di minimarket, Kaidoh langsung menyambar majalah sport-nya, daaan agak ngelirik-lirik majalah gravure juga sih, toh namanya juga cowok. Udah gitu, baca gravure di minimarket kan bisa gratis? Asal ngambil gravurenya bekas oom-oom yang malu kalo pulang ke rumah bawa gravure, jadi abis dibeli, ditinggalin deh di tempat majalah itu, bisa jadi bacaan grentong. 'Lumayan, rejeki.' Batin Kaidoh.

Selagi asik melihat konten gravure yang kayaknya belom legal deh buat Kaidoh, ekor mata doi menangkap bayangan perempuan yang menurutnya cantik, sedang melintas di depan minimarket.

'Wuih, bening banget itu cewek!' Kaidoh membatin sekilas di belakang majalahnya, lalu seperti kesetanan, doi mendadak melotot dan buru-buru menaruh kembali majalah yang lagi dia pegang, langsung sprint ke kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Emang doi kenapa sih? Masih seperti kesetanan, doi langsung nge-sprint lagi ke depan minimarket, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Kenapa sih Doh? Elo kebelet pipis?

Kaidoh berlari ke arah yang sama dengan si gadis yang tadi di lihatnya, terus mendadak berhenti lagi—sumpah labil abis ni bocah—karena teringat, dia lupa beli minum! Keadaan tenggorokan yang kering memaksanya untuk kembali ke minimarket sebelum kembali menyusuri jejak si gadis.

Tuh kan, benar saja. Walaupun Kaidoh sudah melabil bolak-balik minimarket, tetap saja gadis itu dapat terkejar olehnya. Sebenarnya sih, yang lebih dikejar Kaidoh adalah sosok laki-laki yang mendampingi si gadis. Siapakah ia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oishi si fukubuchou yang tadi bikin heboh latihan rutin?

Kaidoh refleks bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik terdekat, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan fatamorgana. Namun ternyata dirinya hanya bisa mangap ketika dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam panjang berseragam Hyotei itu menatap Oishi dengan mesra. Yang ditatap hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah, tidak berani membalas tatapan maut dari pemilik bola mata coklat tua di hadapannya.

"Watdehel! Oishi senpai beneran punya pacar!" Kaidoh berusaha keras biar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang berlangsung di depan matanya, apalagi saat Oishi dengan malu-malu menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Bagaikan sinetron dadakan, tiba-tiba si gadis berjinjit, daaaan kalau dari sudut pandang Kaidoh sih, sepertinya dia sedang mencium pipi Oishi?

Kaidoh berusaha keras sekali untuk tidak menjerit nggak rela—how come that sweetie kissed Oishi senpai's cheek? Entah dunia ini sudah gila, atau Oishi ternyata diam-diam pake pelet? I mean, we talk about Oishi, here. Kalau Tezuka, Fuji, dan sederetan Ikemen di serial Prince of Tennis sih, dia masih maklum. Tapi Oishi? That egg head? Mother hen of Seigaku?—'masa gue kalah sama Oishi senpai?' Batin Kaidoh tersiksa, dengan gontai ia berjalan pulang, tentunya setelah Oishi dan pacarnya itu terpisah oleh jalan raya (jadi Oishi itu ceritanya nganterin cewek itu, terus mereka pisah deh, si ceweknya mau nyebrang jalan).

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kaidoh masih terbayang-bayang adegan yang dia lihat semalam. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan juga masih bersarang di benaknya—siapa cewek itu? Kenapa dia mau mencium pipi Oishi senpai? Kenapa Oishi senpai punya cewek, tapi gue nggak? Kan gue regular paling ganteng di klub tennis Seigaku? Oke, yang terakhir itu emang agak kepedean, tapi biarlah Kaidoh punya pendapatnya sendiri.

Momoshiro yang tiap hari ke sekolah dengan bersepeda mulai terlihat dari ujung jalan, dari sana ia dapat mengenali teman satu klubnya yang sedang kuyu itu, lantas mempercepat lajunya dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Kaidoh.

"Woi! Pagi-pagi udah lemes aja lo!" Sapanya sambil menepuk pundak Kaidoh sekilas, lalu kembali memegangi stang sepedanya. Kaidoh melirik Momoshiro sekilas.

'Momojiri juga salah satu korban, nih… korban kegantengan yang sia-sia…' Kaidoh menghela nafas berat.

"Woi! Seriously, what's wrong?" Momoshiro merinding begitu ngeliat Kaidoh menghela nafas berat gitu. Jarang-jarang banget, nih! Pasti sesuatu sudah terjadi!

Saat jam pelajaran pun, pikiran Kaidoh masih belum move on dari scene romantis tersebut. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu, 'Itu cewek… anak Hyotei?!' Matanya melotot nggak santai, Ryuzaki sensei yang lagi ngegantiin guru matematika kelas dua yang mengajar di kelas Kaidoh nyaris jantungan karena mendadak disuguhi pemandangan Kaidoh melotot.

'Anjriiitt… bukan cuma cantik, tapi itu cewek ternyata dari kalangan atas jugaaakk!' Kaidoh menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. "GUE KALAAAHH!" Jeritnya histeris, nggak rela!

Bukan hanya teman-teman sekelas Kaidoh yang langsung sweat-drop, bahkan Ryuzaki sensei tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Kasihan, sih… teriakan pengakuan kekalahan dari Kaidoh Kaoru? Salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia!

* * *

"Permisi, Ryuzaki sensei…" Tezuka kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang guru setelah memberi salam. "Ada apa sampai memanggil saya ke sini, sensei?" sekarang masih jam istirahat siang, Tezuka baru saja selesai makan siang ketika ada seorang murid kelas 2 yang melapor padanya kalau Ryuzaki sensei mencarinya.

Ryuzaki sensei memijat dahinya dengan jari-jarinya, tampak stres. "Kemaren pas latihan rutin, Inui ada ngasih minuman aneh ke Kaidoh gak?"

"…tidak." Tezuka menjawab bingung, lah, emang kenapa?

"Tezuka!" Ryuzaki sensei mendadak melotot gak santai, membuat Tezuka mau nggak mau, stoic nggak stoic, jadi kaget juga. "Tolong kamu urus si Kaidoh! Dia terancam nggak waras!"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ryuzaki sensei soal Kaidoh yang katanya mulai nggak waras, Tezuka memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke kelas Kaidoh, mumpung masih istirahat, sekalian mau tanya-tanya, mungkin mendengar curhatan Kaidoh, kalau itu anak mau bicara mengenai masalahnya. Di perjalanan menuju kelas Kaidoh, Tezuka berpapasan dengan Momoshiro.

"Woi! Tumben bangets buchou ke daerah kelas 2!" Sapa Momo, "Mau ngecengin cewek, ya? Biar nggak kalah sama Oishi senpai?" Godanya. Tezuka mendengus malas. Kemudian Tezuka membuka mulutnya, hendak berkata sesuatu.

"Gue mau ketemu Kaidoh! Masbayu?—masalah buat yu?" Tezuka baru mangap, tapi yang terdengar malah suara Inui yang ternyata berdiri di dekat mereka, menggantikan apa yang mau dikatakan Tezuka—iyasih, mau ketemu Kaidoh, tapi gapake masbayu-nya bisa gak?

"Gue ikut ya, Tez! Lumayan, bisa nambah data baru." Inui tersenyum sadis sambil sok membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Gue juga! Gue juga!" Momoshiro nimbrung antusias, "Tadi pagi juga, gue liat Kaidoh kuyu banget! Jadi khawatir, hehehe."

Sang buchou hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat, lalu berjalan ke arah kelas Kaidoh, mengekor di belakangnya, Momo dan Inui yang nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. Sesampainya di depan kelas 2-7, ketiga cowok itu merasakan goose bumps melanda bulu roma mereka.

"Oi, oi. Nuansanya kurang mistis apa lagi, nih?" Momoshiro mengelus-elus tengkuknya, tidak nyaman dengan aura yang mengelilingi mereka, "Jangan-jangan Kaidoh kena kutukan dari siluman ular!"

"Hmph, justru itu bocah yang siluman ular!" Inui berusaha menepis hawa aneh yang menggerayangi mereka. Tapi seakan tidak terpengaruh, Tezuka meraih handle pintu geser di depannya dan membuka pintu kelas Kaidoh.

Sreeeg!

"GYAAA! KITA SELAMAAAT!" Tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan murid yang sebetulnya daritadi membatu (?) sampe-sampe nggak berani keluar dari kelasnya yang sekarang seolah menjadi sarang setan. Murid-murid itu menyerbu pintu yang terbuka, berebutan pengen keluar dari sana. Tezuka sampai mundur-mundur beberapa langkah demi menghindari serbuan mereka.

"…gila. Untung Kaidoh cowok. Kalau doi cewek, gue nggak bisa ngebayangin tiap bulan kalo doi PMS bakal kayak gimana." Celetuk Momoshiro setelah badai anak-anak yang keluar dari kelas itu mereda.

"Ayo masuk." Perintah Tezuka. Doi masuk duluan, terus diikuti dengan Inui dan Momoshiro yang mengekor paling belakangan.

Begitu masuk kelasnya Kaidoh, cowok-cowok itu baru mengerti mengapa anak-anak tadi membatu, nggak berani ngapa-ngapain. Rupanya aura Kaidoh yang hari ini lagi aneh itu lagi bocor, nggak terkendali. Kaidoh tampak sedang setengah hidup, duduk di bangkunya. Mukanya menunduk, face to face dengan mejanya.

"…Kaidoh." Tegur Tezuka, si pemberani ini maju mendekati sumber aura tidak sehat di depannya. "Elo kenapa?"

Butuh beberapa detik baru Kaidoh merespon teguran Tezuka. Responnya juga ngeri banget, badan Kaidoh berguncang kayak orang lagi ketawa, padahal nggak ada suara ketawa yang menyahuti. Lalu Kaidoh mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang dia tenggelamkan di meja, menampakan matanya yang horror. Inui dan Momoshiro refleks mundur dua langkah, Tezuka sih cueks.

"…buchooou." Erang Kaidoh lemah, "…ngapain lo nengokin orang tidak berguna kayak gue?"

"…lo kok ngomongnya gitu, Doh?" Tezuka tetiba aura kebapakannya keluar, "Lo kan salah satu regular Seigaku? Gak mungkin lah bukan orang yang nggak berguna."

"Sebenernya lo kenapa, Doh?" Inui ikut-ikutan nimbrung, "Apa semalem lo ketemu penjahat kelamin pas lagi jogging malem? Terus elo diperkosa? Makanya lo sekarang down karena tidak terima?"

"…mungkin lebih baik begitu." Kaidoh bangkit, sekarang tangan kirinya dia menopang pipi, "Sayangnya yang gue alami lebih parah dari itu."

"Hah? Jangan-jangan lo difoto juga, terus pelakunya ngancem bakal nyebarin foto itu kalo lo lapor polisi?" Momoshiro mendramatisir. Ini anak emang suka ngomporin orang banget, sih? Berkat komentarnya, Momoshiro mendapat timpukan penghapus cantik dari Kaidoh kita tercinta.

"Enak aja! Maksud gue, kalo ketemu orang kayak gitu, gue kan masih bisa ngelawan en ga mungkin kalah?" Katanya mengoreksi. "…gue cuma ngeliat Oishi senpai sama pacarnya kemaren malem pas lagi jogging. Dan gue… nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain."

"Hah? Cuma gegara itu elo jadi down begini?" Ledek Momoshiro kejam, "Elo emang cuma Ma-mu-shi, mana ada cewek yang mau sama cowok uler!"

Tezuka cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan kouhainya itu, masa orang lagi down malah dikatain sih? Dasar nggak waras!

"Eh ada ding, cewek yang mau sama lo!" Momoshiro teuteup nyengir-nyengir durjana, "Pawang uler! Gyahahahaha!" Doi ketawa-ketawa gajelas, tapi anehnya Kaidoh nggak ngebales apapun kata Momoshiro, doi cuma mendongakan mukanya dan mengamati cowok jabrik yang lagi ketawa dengan tatapan nanar.

"...lo juga cuma momojiri, pantes gak ada cewek yang mau sama lo." Kata Kaidoh cuek, "Gak ada bedanya elo sama gue."

"Watdehel?" Momoshiro langsung esmosi, tapi sebelum ada aksi kekerasan yang terjadi diantara kouhainya, Tezuka buru-buru menyela.

"Udah-udah," Tezuka langsung melerai, "Doh, emang kenapa kenyataan kayak gitu bisa melukai lo, hah?" Pancingnya buat ngadain topik baru.

"...buchou!" Sambut Kaidoh sok drama, "Gemana guweh nggak histeris, ngeliat Oishi senpai pipinya dicium sama cewek keceeeh?" Katanya lebay.

"Hah?" Ketiga cowok yang ngedatangin Kaidoh mangap mendengar kesaksian dari si cowok berbandana hijau itu. Beberapa detik berselang, Inui sadar dari kemangapannya lalu mulai mencatat di bukunya.

"Serius lo Doh?" Kata Momoshiro nggak percayaan, "Cewek kecehnya kayak apa? Lo kenal gak?"

Kaidoh menggeleng lesu, "Gue kagak kenal. Tapi itu cewek cantik, Mo."

"Secantik apa sih emangnya?" The king of kepo Inui ikut nimbrung. Kaidoh malah kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja.

"...bukan cuma cantik, tapi itu cewek juga ternyata orang kaya." Kata Kaidoh tanpa melihat ketiga temannya, "ceweknya Oishi rambutnya hitam panjang, berparas manis, daaan..."

Ketiga cowok yang mendengarkan Kaidoh menahan nafas, menanti kelanjutkan kalimat dari Kaidoh.

"...itu cewek anak Hyotei, sekolah buat anak howrang kayah itu."

"Cewek cantik? Rambut hitam panjang? Doh, apa gak ada lagi ciri-ciri itu cewek yang lo inget?" Momoshiro menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi karena kepo. "Ciri-ciri yang lo sebutin itu terlalu umum! Gue juga punya banyak kenalan yang ciri-cirinya kayak gitu!"

"…mana gue peduli, pandangan gue gelap waktu itu, rasanya pengen pingsan, dunia seolah mengkhianati gue—itu 'kan, yang bakal lo bilang, Doh?" Inui nyengir kuda, bangga dengan dialog yang dia buat untuk Kaidoh. Tapi yang diwakilin cuma memandang jijay ke Inui, nyesel penghapus cantiknya disia-siakan buat nimpuk Momoshiro tadi.

"Hhh…" Tezuka menghela nafas panjang, "Kok cuma gara-gara Oishi punya pacar, masalahnya jadi membesar kayak gini, ya?"

"Yaiyalah!" Koor Kaidoh-Momoshiro kompaks, "Gue jadi merasa kalah soal tampang, nih dari Oishi senpai!" Tambah Kaidoh histeris.

"…okedeh, gue sekarang bakal ngomong sama Oishi." Tezuka berbalik, berjalan pergi dari kelas Kaidoh, "Oh iya Doh. Nanti jangan gara-gara hal kayak gini doang, lo sampe bolos latihan rutin, ya."

"Ebentar, Tez, lo mau ngomong apa emang ke Oishi? Buat apaan?" Inui ikutan menyusul Tezuka keluar, "Bye-bye Doh, Mo. Sampai jumpa ntar pas latihan rutin, yaw." Tinggal lah Momoshiro dan Kaidoh sendirian di kelas 2-7, Tezuka dan Inui langsung menuju kelas 3-2, mencari si tersangka Oishi yang sudah mengacaukan kinerja otak Kaidoh.

"…gue juga bingung mau ngomong apaan ke Oishi." Tezuka tampak berpikir, "Tapi gue rasa, Oishi juga harus melakukan sesuatu, soalnya ternyata masalah kayak begini berefek tidak sehat untuk anak-anak klub tenis, padahal bentar lagi penyisihan wilayah, kan?"

"Hoo-hoo…" Inui manggut-manggut, "Gue ngekor lagi ya, Tez?"

"…terserah lo deh, asal jangan ganggu."

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua cowok jangkung itu sampai di kelas 3-2. Mereka berdua sempet celingukan sebentar, karena target yang dicari tidak terlihat dalam jangkauan pandangan mereka.

"Eh, misi dong numpang tanya, Oishi ke mana, ya?" Inui mencolek salah satu murid yang lagi asik nyalin pe-er, itu murid tadinya kesel karena diganggu, tapi doi buru-buru tegap en ngejawab itu pertanyaan gegara di belakang Inui terlihat sosok Tezuka yang notabene adalah student council's president. Btw itu bahasa Indonesianya apa, ya? Ketua OSIS kah?

"Eh—eh, waduh, gue nggak tau tuh Oishi ke mana." Cowok itu berusaha ngumpetin salinan pe-ernya ke kolong meja, "Ke toilet kali, kan istirahatnya mau selesai?"

"…gue telepon aja kali ya." Inui menghela nafas panjang, terus ngeluarin hpnya dari saku, mau nelpon Oishi. Tetapiiih—jeng jeng jeng! Terdengar suara getaran hp di kolong meja Oishi. Owalah, itu anak ninggalin hpnya begitu aja di kolong meja! Tezuka menepuk dahinya, baru kali ini dia nge-face palm gegara ulah fukubuchounya itu. Akhirnya Inui dan Tezuka menghampiri mejanya Oishi. Inui dengan songongnya langsung menduduki kursi yang setiap hari diduduki Oishi tanpa ijin.

"…waktu istirahat sudah mau berakhir." Tezuka memperingatkan Inui, "Kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing aja, Nu. Ngomong sama Oishinya nanti abis latihan rutin aja, lah."

"Weit e minit." Inui meraba-raba kolong meja Oishi, tak lama kemudian doi berhasil menemukan apa yang dicari, hp Oishi! Master kepo memang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan data yang ia inginkan! "Wi ken stil get infermesyen from zees zing."

"Inui!" Tegur Tezuka, "Nggak baik ngintip hp orang!"

"Tapi daripada kita menahan rasa ingin tahu hingga pelajaran berakhir?" Kilah si Inui. Selain raja kepo, ternyata doi juga raja ngeles, "Daripada pas belajar nanti nggak konsen gara-gara mikirin Oishi punya pacar apa nggak?"

Eh, di sini Tezuka mulai terketuk jiwa keponya, karena doi nggak ngomong apapun lagi buat mencegah Inui meretas kehidupan pribadi si fukubuchou yang malang. Tezuka berdiri di dekat Inui, di dalam hatinya bersikeras bahwa dia itu cuma 'mencegah Inui melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak selain buat mencari tahu masalah yang sedang bikin geger klub tenis Seigaku'. Hmm? Apa misalnya? Ngebajak akun social media Oishi dengan pasang status 'jual obat kuat asli Arab'? Oh no. Oishi sudah banyak bikin sensasi, jangan ditambahin lagi, lah.

"Uh-oh…" Inui nyengir-nyengir durjana, Tezuka yang kepo mendekatkan kepalanya ke Inui, "Buchou, sepertinya kita sudah dapat nama tersangka." Inui memperlihatkan layar hp Oishi ke Tezuka dengan bangga, "Mi-chan!"

Tezuka mengambil hp Oishi dari tangan Inui, pengen meneliti lebih dalam. Di dalam inbox e-mailnya Oishi memang penuh dengan nama Mi-chan, sepertinya mereka cukup intens berhubungan lewat e-mail. Tezuka membuka salah satu e-mail Oishi dan cewek itu, yang dikirim pagi ini. Whoops, standar orang pacaran—'Oishi senpai, ohayou!' diiringi dengan banyak emoticon imut ala cewek, termasuk emoticon titik-dua-strip-tanda-bintang yang keramat itu.

"…kok nggak ada nama lengkapnya?" Protes Tezuka, Inui cuma ketawa-ketawa maklum.

"Yaah, itu namanya panggilan sayang, Tez. Biasa dilakukan pasangan ababil yang baru jadian." Inui menerangkan—sok tau, padahal sendirinya kayaknya belom pernah pacaran.

Tezuka manggut-manggut aja, terus mengembalikan hpnya Oishi ke Inui. "Udah, kita balik aja dulu sekarang."

"Nanti kalo lo mau ngomong sama Oishi tentang masalah ginian, ajak-ajak gue yak!" Inui menaruh kembali hp Oishi persis ke tempatnya semula—'Biar Oishi nggak curiga.' Pikir Inui yang udah expert dalam hal kepo-mengkepo.

"Iya, iya." Tezuka kemudian berlalu dari kelas Oishi, diiringi Inui yang jalan sambil nyatet-nyatet data yang baru didapatnya. Sekarang, mereka berdua tinggal menunggu saatnya latihan rutin, biar bisa nyelidikin Oishi lebih lanjut.

Jam pelajaran terakhir terasa seabad untuk orang-orang kepo yang menanti janji buchou mereka tercinta, yang katanya akan memberi penerangan untuk kasus yang remang-remang ini. Setelah bunyi bel dari surga yang mereka tunggu-tunggu terdengar di seluruh penjuru Seigaku, umat-umat Tezuka itu langsung berkumpul di lapangan klub tenis. Seumur hidupnya, Tezuka baru mengalami kejadian di mana semua anggota klubnya berkumpul lengkap tepat setelah bunyi bel pulang. Si buchou cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan anak-anak klubnya yang mendadak punya semboyan 'kalau ada yang bersatu kita kepo, bercerai kepo lagi.' Ampun, dah!

Pusing, Tezuka tanpa sadar melangkah ke pintu gerbang Seigaku. Dia udah berseragam regular Seigaku, tapi bukannya masuk ke lapangan, doi malah berseliweran nggak jelas, sampai ke gerbang depan Seigaku. Ada apakah gerangan? Oh, karena dia sebenernya belom punya jawaban atas tanya anak-anak klub, sedangkan doi udah umbar-umbar janji bakal ngasi penerangan hari ini, tapi malah kagak ketemu-ketemu sama Oishi. Gak jodoh kali ya? (yaiyalah, menurut ngana?)

"Ano…" Tezuka tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara itu, setelah kesadarannya sempurna, doi ngeliat sumber suara itu ternyata adalah cewek berambut hitam panjang, berseragam Hyotei, dan menenteng jaket regular Seigaku!

"Kamu… anak klub tenis Seigaku, kan?" Katanya sambil melangkah ke arah Tezuka, "Ini… punya Oishi senpai, bisa titip untuk dia? Habis dari tadi aku coba menghubungi senpai, tapi… nggak direspon…" sambungnya terlihat sedih.

"Jangan-jangan elo…" Tezuka menerima jaketnya Oishi dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mi-chan!"

Tezuka dan cewek yang terduga Mi-chan itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, jreeengs, akhirnya muncul juga—Oishi! Oishi agak mangap juga waktu melihat si terduga Mi-chan berdiri bebarengan sama Tezuka. Uh-oh, kenapa Tezuka di sini? Sudah taukah ia mengenai cewek yang berdiri di depannya?

"Senpai!" Mata coklat si terduga Mi-chan berbinar cerah, bibirnya ikut tersenyum mengiringi kedatangan Oishi ke arahnya dan Tezuka.

'Manis!' pikir Tezuka, 'tapi, reaksi Kaidoh ini, nih yang lebay parah.'

"Kok ke Seigaku?" Kata Oishi bingung, Tezuka menunjukkan jaket punya Oishi yang tadinya dititipin ke doi.

"Udah, jangan salahin Mi-chan dong, kalau dia udah berbaik hati mau repot-repot nganterin jaket ini ke Seigaku, O-i-shi-se-n-pai." Kata Tezuka lambat-lambat, sebenernya dalem hati, Tezuka agak kesel juga sih, soalnya sahabatnya itu kok diem-diem aja sih kalo udah punya pacar? Mengapa Oishi nggak cerita-cerita, malahan Tezuka harus tau kenyataan kayak gini dari gossip murahan yang dibuat Inui! Sahabat macam apa ituuu?

"Err… Tez, ntar gue ceritain, kok…" Oishi menerima jaketnya dari Tezuka dengan canggung. Kayaknya dia bisa ngira-ngira perasaan Tezuka yang terluka gegara nggak diceritain langsung oleh Oishi, malah doi menemukan kenyataan dengan cara seperti ini.

Bagaikan cewek yang mergokin cowoknya selingkuh di belakangnya tapi doi sebenernya udah nggak cinta-cinta amat sama si cowok itu, Tezuka cuma berkata "Terserah lo aja dah." Cuek!

Tezuka melirik si terduga Mi-chan yang menatap mereka berdua nggak paham, seolah-olah Tezuka bertanya ke si fukubuchou—'Siapa sih ini cewek?'

"Err…" Oishi menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang berambut lebih sedikit itu, "Ngomongnya jangan di sini, ya? Di UKS aja, sekalian hari ini giliran gue piket soalnya."—pantesan doi nyamperin mereka masih pake seragam lengkap. Mendengar itu, Tezuka sebenernya udah mau ngamuk—'Emangnya lo siapa bisa nyuruh-nyuruh gueeeh?' tapi karena terpaksa harus punya jawaban atas kekepoan anak-anak klubnya, jadi doi ngikut-ngikut aja deh sama Oishi ke UKS.

"…ebentar." Tezuka mendadak menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, "Mi-channya mau kemana?" kok dia dan Oishi berjalan ke arah UKS, sementara si cewek yang jadi perkara malah berbalik pulang?

"Hah? Ma… mau pulang." Cewek itu kaget ditanyain sama Tezuka, maklum, doi nanyanya nggak nyantai banget, sih.

"Nggak ada acara pulang-pulangan sekarang." Tezuka memberi isyarat biar itu cewek mengikuti doi dan Oishi. "Ntar aja lo pulangnya, barengan sama O-i-shi-se-n-pa-i lo ini."

"Hah? Tez, elo lagi kenapa sih hari ini?" Oishi protes, "Kalo nggak pulang sekarang, ntar kereta keburu penuh sama orang yang baru pulang kerja!" amuknya.

"Ntar dianterin sama Momo naik sepeda, kalo gitu." Kata Tezuka, batu. Well, siapa sangka ucapan buchou ini nantinya akan jadi kenyataan? Tezuka masih gatel pengen ngomelin fukubuchounya tercinta itu, akhirnya dia buka mulutnya lagi.

"Elo harus ngejelasin tentang cewek itu, dasar pengkhianat persahabatan!—okesip, Tezuka, bawa si tersangka!" Lagi-lagi Inui dengan dialog over-drama bikinannya itu tetiba nongol. "Hoo… jadi ini yang namanya Mi-chan? Bener katanya Kaidoh, ini cewek lumayan cantik juga." Sambungnya sambil melototin Mi-chan yang terlihat makin bingung dengan keadaan di depannya. "Tapi kok kayaknya gue pernah liat, ya?"

"Udah, buru. Jangan pada ngebacot di sini kalo gamau lari lima puluh laps!" Perintah Tezuka yang udah kebelet pipis—nggak sabaran, maksudnya.

Gara-gara Tezuka lagi galak, mereka bertiga langsung patuh dan mengungsi ke UKS. Sesampainya di UKS, Inui langsung membuka forum.

"Baiklah, saudara-saudara sekalian, dengan ini forum resmi tanya-jawab Oishi dengan pacarnya resmi dibuka!" Kata Inui sok resmi, "Monggo Tez, ditanyakeun…"

"Emang kenapa, sih lo berdua ini—EBENTAR, PACAR? GUE NGGAK PACARAN SAMA CEWEK INI!" Oishi mendadak histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk cewek di depannya. Tezuka dan Inui mangap kaget.

Sementara itu, di ruangan ganti klub tenis lagi ikutan heboh, gegara Fuji memberi laporan ke Kikumaru mengenai apa yang dia lihat waktu tensai itu baru keluar dari toilet yang deket UKS.

"Uapaaahh? Elo ngeliat rombongan Tezuka-Oishi-Inui-dan seorang cewek jalan ke arah UKS?" Kikumaru histeris, sengaja volume suaranya dikecilin jadi cuma bisikan, biar anggota klub yang lain nggak denger, doi pengen memonopoli informasi, nih!

"Fuji! For our sake, lets go to the infirmareeeh!" Kikumaru gapake basa-basi lagi langsung menyeret si tensai yang sebenernya nggak kepo-kepo banget pergi ke UKS.

Absennya buchou-fukubuchou-dan beberapa orang regular membuat yang masih tersisa di lapangan tenis bertanya-tanya ada apa. Momoshiro memandang ke seluruh penjuru lapangan tenis dengan cemas, takut kelewatan sesuatu yang berhubungan sama kasus yang lagi menyita perhatian seluruh umat klub tenis Seigaku.

"Doh, kok nyaris semua senpai kelas tiga yang regular kagak nampak, ya?" Tanya Momo. Sebenernya ini anak cuma nyari second opinion nih, kalo Kaidoh mau nemenin, doi langsung capcus nyari senpai-senpainya ke seluruh penjuru Seigaku. Yang ditanya cuek, udah in-character, ceritanya.

"Eh mau kemana lo Echizen?" Momo mergokin kouhainya itu melangkah santai ke luar lapangan tenis.

"Beli ponta, dasar kepo." Jawabnya cuek, eh senpainya ternyata naik darah gegara dijawab cuek begitu.

"Woi, gue tau lo cuma alesan aja beli ponta! Gue ikut!" Momoshiro langsung sprint menyusul kouhainya yang menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Kawamura dan Kaidoh cengok, gegara sadar regular yang ketinggalan di lapangan cuma mereka berdua.

"Wah, pada kagak solid banget sih ini, gak ngajak-ngajak! Gue juga mau ikuuut! BURNIIING!" Kawamura ikutan Momoshiro sprint ke dalem gedung sekolah. Kaidoh yang ditinggal sendirian makin cengok, apalagi anak-anak yang lain sepertinya bisa mencium gelagat mencurigakan dari absennya sebagian besar regular Seigaku. Takut bangets ketinggalan gossip terkini dan terhangat.

"Woi! Keluar selangkah dari lapangan, gue smash lo satu-satu!" Ancam Kaidoh si buchou masa depan, aura horrornya ternyata nggak kalah dari Tezuka punya, anak-anak yang lain pada ngibrit, menjalankan latihan rutin mereka lagi.

"Cih, sial." Umpat Kaidoh, "Gue nggak diajak-ajak. Kalo semuanya udah pada sampe sini, gue smash juga nih satu-satu."

Momoshiro dan Kawamura yang lagi berkejar-kejaran dengan Echizen akhirnya menemukan si kouhai songong itu lagi tumpuk-tumpukan dengan Kikumaru-Fuji di depan UKS.

"Tuhkan bener! Elo ke luar lapangan bukan buat beli Ponta!" Tuduh Momoshiro ketika mereka sudah dekat, "Ponta my ass!" Makinya kesel.

"Gue beneran beli Ponta kok." Kata Echizen kalem sambil nunjukin minuman kaleng yang dipegangnya, "Betewe senpai tolong diem sebentar, kita jadi nggak bisa nguping nih."

"Nguping apaan?" Kawamura histeris, "Misi! Gue juga mauuu!" Kawamura menempati tempat teratas di dalam tumpukan itu, sesuai tinggi badan banget. Kawamura-Kikumaru-Fuji-Echizen. Momoshiro lagi muter otak gimana caranya doi bisa join tumpukan itu? Doi nggak lebih tinggi dari Kawamura senpainya tercinta, dan nggak rela menunduk lebih rendah dari Echizen, bisa diketawain doi. Heeem, gimana yaa?

Terus si ngupingers yang tumpuk-tumpukan ini berkomentar, manas-manasin Momoshiro yang kepo. "Ohh—itu pacarnya Oishi? Nya, cantik juga!" Kikumaru berbisik-bisik tetangga dengan Fuji yang tanggepannya cuma ngangguk, kayaknya dalem hatinya si tensai ini nggak rela juga.

"Hmm, lumayan lah." Bahkan Echizen juga bisa berkomentar kayak gitu! Kekepoan Momoshiro sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi deh jadinya.

"Aduh, gue cuma keliatan lemari doang, nih." Keluh Kawamura, "Pintunya buka sedikit lagi deh, biar gue keliatan." Akhirnya keempat cowok itu ngebuka dikit lagi pintu UKS, tapi tetap aja nggak ada tempat ekstra buat cowok kelima yang menatap mereka iri.

Sekarang status mereka berempat sudah naik dari tukang nguping jadi tukang intip.

"Ooohh!" Kawamura nyaris teriak, wah masih burning mode on dia. Fuji yang sadar langsung merampas raket dari tangan Kawamura, akhirnya cowok itu jadi agak kaleman, "Cewek itu lebih cantik daripada nyokap gue!" Bisik Kawamura dengan suara kalemnya.

Sementara itu, kepo meternya Momoshiro udah siap meleduk, akhirnya dia maju ke depan pintu UKS, "Aargh… geser, dong! Gue juga mau lihat!" Para regular yang lain pun akhirnya terpaksa dan dipaksa untuk membuka jalur intip lagi, "HAH? ITU KAN—"

SREEEGG! Momoshiro langsung membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar, terus langsung melesat ke tengah-tengah ruangan, lebih tepatnya ke depan si cewek terduga pacarnya Oishi itu.

"Momo!" Tezuka kaget ngeliat kouhai jabriknya mendadak ngegerebek langsung ke cewek yang masih belum diketahui apa hubungannya dengan fukubuchou klub tenis Seigaku itu. Lebih shock lagi pas ngeliat tumpukan intipers yang ikutan bengong ngeliat kelakuan Momo yang mendadak agresif itu—'Watdehel, jadi mereka bukannya latihan malah ngintip?' Pikirnya murka.

"Elo ngapain di sini?" Jerit Momoshiro histeris, kayak ngeliat hantu!

"Momo, jangan jerit-jerit!" Tezuka berusaha menenangkan si Momoshiro, takut-takut kalau nanti teriakannya itu memancing kerumunan yang lebih lagi. "Elo-elo semua yang ngintip doang, masuk!" perintahnya. Dengan langkah-langkah yang dibuat agak bersalah, keempat cowok yang nongkrong di depan UKS akhirnya masuk, menambah sumpek suasana UKS.

"Momoshiro, elo kenal sama Mi-chan?" Oishi akhirnya angkat bicara, kaget setengah mati.

"Bukan kenal lagi!" Momoshiro masih jejeritan, "Dia ini…" mendadak cowok-cowok yang di dalam UKS dibuat cengok dengan pemandangan cewek yang daritadi jadi terduga pacarnya Oishi menarik jersey Momoshiro, bikin dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu sejajar kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar bunyi 'CTAKK!' keras.

"Wadaaaw!" Momoshiro mundur beberapa langkah sampe nyaris nabrak lemari. Doi mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang baru aja jadi korban sentilan maut dari cewek itu. "TAKEMIII!" Jeritnya marah.

"Che." Cewek itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya yang abis dipake buat nyentil Momoshiro, "Takeshi, apa lo harus jejeritan buat ngenalin saudara kembar lo ke temen-temen sekolah lo?"

"UAPAAAHH?" Teriak seisi UKS, selain para Momoshiro, kompak.

"Woi! Apa-apaan sih ini? Jelasin!" Tezuka semakin ngamuk menghadapi situasi absurd kayak gini, sebenernya ini cewek siapa? Pacarnya Oishi? Tapi Oishi nggak mengakui kalau mereka pacaran. Terus tiba-tiba Momoshiro masuk dan mengakui cewek itu sebagai kembarannya! Terus siapa lagi yang bakal ngaku ini cewek siapanya dia hah?

* * *

-tubikontinyu—oke, To be continue (sebelum kena sambit Echizen lagi)

Nei: cuapek ngetiknya, udah review aja ya, cuap-cuapnya kapan-kapan lagi ajaaa…


End file.
